metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Metroid101
Welcome to Wikitroid! Metroid101, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) She's Not a Bounty Hunter Oh, you're right. I wasn't paying attention. I was reading that trivia as, "Samus and Gandrayda are the only two known females in the Galactic Federation." I was thinking, "But wait! So is Angseth! :(" Oh well. :) :Its okay, we all make mistakes. no big deal. Metroid101 17:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Templates, not categories I noticed that in this edit you added the Stubs category to an article manually. You should (read: must :P) instead use the template at the end of the text or bottom of the page, as it not only adds a visual tag, but automatically adds the Stubs category to the page. Adding the category on its own, or using both the template and manually adding the category (which is redundant) will only confuse people. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Dammit!! I haven't been on the wikia on much that I forgot all the rules >.< Guess I have read all of them again ^_^' Metroid101 23:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The Trailer Guy Checked out his channel. Pretty cool guy. For now, I'm still well enough in the "development" phase that a trailer remains rather far off in the distance, but maybe I could ask him out if he could visually create some of the scenes I've written out to see how they work. Does he make any of the CGI in his trailers or does he take it all from elsewhere?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 21:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Tuatara? Just FYI, a tuatara is not a lizard, nor does it have three eyes. Not sure what you were getting at there. >_> Dazuro 00:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL I know it doesn't have 3 eyes and that its not a lizard silly, I used Lizard because I accidently typed it and I was too lazy to re-type and its not a third eye but a partial eye dubbed the third eye. but thank you for informing me ^__^ Metroid101 00:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Er.. actually the thing is just that they have three eyelids on each eye, I believe. Easy-ish mistake, I suppose. Dazuro 00:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it is called Partietal Eye but I misspelled it partial eye xD and it is not 3 eyelids but actually something to give them a notation at what time it is - a defination of it "a median outgrowth of the diencephalon anterior to the pineal gland, having visual adaptations in many amniotes and lizards". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parietal_eye . for a better look. Metroid101 00:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Categories Seeing as your'e going away (yes I care), do you want me to make and distribute the Unused Content category? Or will you be doing it today? BTW I thought we could make the Unused Bosses and Species a sub category for yours. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Prime & Echoes's Hardness Metroid Prime 2:Echoes Is SOOOOOOOOO Hard,I Can't Beat The Bomb Guardian.Yes.The First Miniboss.Same With Metroid Prime.Exept,The Problom Is With The Second Boss!The Hive Mecha Is Really Hard To Me, Sorry Sorry for my Sense Move edit, I guess we can't have Trivia like that? - Tjcool007 18:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :We can, its just that the Sense Move isn't a nod to the Barrel Roll, The Sense Move is a dodge move, its just a coincidence that both are dodge moves. Metroid101 18:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ok. I just put it there because they both have green light effects when you're rolling lol (probably a bit too far fetched) - Tjcool007 18:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply You have to take a detour through Sector 2, and then fight a large blue tear making ghost in another part of the Main Sector before you can get the object. Then, the countdown has the best thing ever! :DDDDDD --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Cooler Reply Sleep is for puny humans. Extraxi 11:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Could we do this on IRC please, so I don't have to patrol your nonsense? :\ --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 11:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Click the first link in the big green box. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 11:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Keyhunters Look man, I was just following the info on the actual Keyhunter page. It says they were called "Kihunters" in earlier games, but since Other M is the most non-early game at the moment, I stuck with Keyhunters. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Talk Page']]) 17:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well I don't have the book so I had to rely on what was on here. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Talk Page']]) 19:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Goyagma So are you suggesting that it's arms are made of his spinal cord? :P Land Shark7896 02:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm well aware, I thought adding that would seem redundant. By the by, you made a grammatical error on my page. xD Land Shark7896 03:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Desbrachians killing people. Watch chapter 18 cutscene. Observe any Desbrachian cocoons. Visit room where James's body is, no cocoons. I think James is capable enough to handle MB, but those Desbrachian things are tough. If not, where'd that Desbrachian go? :Actually Metroid101, there was one in the room before he was killed. Before you meet Melissa for the second time in the lab, you look around the room and zoom in on one of the round things that the creatures hide in. You don't encounter it later because it was released............so Dark Kirby here may be right. The Desbrachian may have killed James. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 01:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Signature I noticed that you're using template substitution chaining to include your signature on talk pages as a template instead of as actual code. This is not allowed for several reasons, among them being that anyone could vandalize your signature template and have it propagate to every page you sign, and that using a template to transclude your signature is an unnecessary waste of server resources. Please change your preferences so that you directly substitute your signature template instead of simply including it (the easiest way to do this is to set your signature in to ). Please contact me on my talk page if you have any questions. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, just change your signature to . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that works too. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Basically, just type a link to the wiki's admin page (I'm guessing Lostpedia?) and then add a caption saying ADMIN. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply New Wikia as in Wikitroid in its current state? Somewhere on the brown bars near the top of whatever page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Long beam Hi. Just wanted to continue talking about your attempt at beating Zero Mission without the long beam (instead of going off topic with this in Deiorumu talkpage). You said you had given up and I wanted to ask what exactly did that? DId you get stuck somewhere and was unable to advance further in the game, or was it simply too hard against enemies without it? ( 18:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC)) RE: Mythology Create it and see what happens. Also, your sig is broken. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so, I was messing around with a lostpedia link to an article like the one I was suggesting to make but I did something weird and it glitched up lol Metroid101 18:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC)